


Comfortable

by Katherine



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The kitten had made himself comfortable.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/gifts).



The kitten Typhon, seeming to have already at least halfway grown to being a cat in size, had made himself comfortable on Alexio's bed. He looked up from making claw-pricked hills of the striped blanket. No inclination to move from the place he had claimed was visible in the set of his whiskers, which twitched as he made a small, inquiring sound.

Alexios heard a laugh as slight from behind him, but when he turned, Hilarion, who was leaning against the doorway, had smoothed his expression to an apparent, uncharacteristic seriousness. "He has an eye for the finest quarters, sir."


End file.
